<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tag, You’re It by MarnieeD92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558362">Tag, You’re It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarnieeD92/pseuds/MarnieeD92'>MarnieeD92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Horror, QT, Quick transmigration, Thriller, a.c.e - Freeform, sehyoon - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarnieeD92/pseuds/MarnieeD92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"¢αи αиуσиє нєαя мє? ι'м нι∂∂єи υи∂єяgяσυи∂..."</p><p>Sehyoon woke up to find himself trapped in an amusement park, and forced into endless death games. One by one, he watched as his friends and other players lost their lives to these games, until he was the only one left. Will there ever be an end to this? Or will he be forever made to stake his life in these games? </p><p>"¢αи αиуσиє нєαя мє? αм ι тαℓкιиg тσ муѕєℓf?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A.C.E</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tag, You’re It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can anyone hear me? I'm hidden underground... Can anyone hear me? I guess I'm talking to myself..." The bodiless voice sighed and soon faded away. She had given up on trying to find someone who could save her from this hellish existence that was her undead life.</p><p>☽</p><p>Sehyoon had just arrived at the practice room with the other group members when everything faded to black, and the world around them started to spin. </p><p>When everything became clearer again, they found themselves in a different place to where they were before. They were confused for a moment and looked about them to determine where they were exactly. </p><p>Sehyoon heard some murmurs from off to the side, and when he looked over he saw there were three other people besides his group here: the same bewildered looks plastered each of their faces. There were two guys and one girl, they seemed to be friends and they looked back at Sehyoon with suspicious gazes. </p><p>One of them even strode forward with angry steps and yelled, "why are we here? Answer now or I'll call the police! This is kidnapping!"</p><p>The other guy joined his friend in his accusations and the girl did her best to pull them both back. Despite her fear, she came forward to say, "sorry about them. It's just that we were walking home from work when everything went black and when we woke up we were here. So we're just confused is all. Please don't take what these two idiots say to heart."</p><p>"It's fine." Donghun moved to stand next to Sehyoon and reassured her. "We're all in the same situation and should at least try to get along."</p><p>The girl smiled gratefully at his words and ignored her friends' protests from behind her. Then she gestured behind her as she introduced herself and the guys, "I'm Taeyeon, the guy with glasses is Han-gyeol and the other one is Sungho. And you are?"</p><p>"I'm Sehyoon, that's Donghun, the blondish guy is Byeongkwan and..." he looked pointedly over at the two guys clinging to each other in fear, and said, "they're Jun and Chan." </p><p>The girl was about to reply but something behind her made her freeze in place. She slowly swivelled her head towards the amusement park gates, and couldn't help but to take a step back: almost stumbling over her own feet as she did so. </p><p>Sehyoon blanked for a second, and then followed her gaze until his own eyes were locked on whatever was standing behind the gate. </p><p>There was a solitary figure stood behind the rusty, metal bars of the gate. Their body was shrouded in the darkness of the night, and it was hard to discern any of their features. With this being the case, it made their aura more profound, and it pushed down heavily on all of the people outside of the amusement park: their knees buckling under them, forcing them to the ground. Skin scraped painfully on the gravel beneath them, and they each let out a little groan of pain. As they did so, there seemed to be a low chuckle coming from the direction of the gate. </p><p>The figure lifted their head in silent laughter and seemed to be taking delight in their misfortune. Then, the gates creaked open by themselves, and the person strode towards them... no, it was more like they floated towards them. </p><p>The group of people tried to stand multiple times but failed each time, and their eyes were trained on the unknown being - it was hard for them to look away. Something told them that if they did, their little lives would end before they could even blink. </p><p>As they continued to struggle, the being chuckled once again and they opened their mouth to say, "oh don't get up on my account. Stay kneeling as you are." They waved their hand joyously and stopped before the group. "It's so lovely to see some new ones here, it's been so long... so long. Ah, I can still hear the screams of the last lot... so delicious... really, you can taste nothing like it over on the other side." </p><p>"Oh, do excuse my manners," they covered their bloody lips with an oversized sleeve and giggled, "I haven't introduced myself, have I? How rude of me... so very rude. Hmm, but then again knowing who I am doesn't matter, because you'll soon be gone, hehe." </p><p>"Mhm." They cleared their throat and waved their hand once more. </p><p>"Welcome mortals to the Eternal Damnation games. Here you will participate in a variety of games and the prize is your life. Of course, if you fail to win these games you will disappear from this world and yours forever," they explained to the group and turned back to the gate. </p><p>Before entering the gates, they turned back and grinned once more - their mouth started to split open, revealing the gums and teeth underneath - and they spun back round to face the still struggling humans. </p><p>"What are you waiting for?" They seemed to be a little confused as to why they were still kneeling: the group weren't sure if the being was faking it or not. "Get up and follow me."</p><p>The being flicked a bony hand, and a weight seemed to be lifted off of all of their shoulders, allowing them to stand up. And they hesitantly followed the being inside.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>